


Sing to me

by whoeverdares



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, short but full of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoeverdares/pseuds/whoeverdares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five steps into the hallway and a black suit lies on the floor. Three more and Astra’s voice comes undeniably sweet from behind the bathroom’s ajar door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing to me

Alex drops her bag by her feet, in the middle of the living room. Two days in Russia for a reconnaissance mission and 12 hours on a plane are enough to drown her energies, her wits and everything in between. But 'home sweet home' is what they say, and her apartment hasn’t felt so welcoming in years.

Coffee scent, a pizza cardboard over the kitchen table and a new plant on the windowsill. A book that seems forgotten on the couch gives a subtle clue as Alex walks to the bedroom.

Five steps into the hallway and a black suit lies on the floor. Three more and Astra’s voice comes undeniably sweet from behind the bathroom’s ajar door. Steam comes out as well, and _Kryptonese_. Slow-paced rimes and verses sung in a language Alex can barely speak.

Or understand.

It can be a war hymn, or a lullaby; a lover’s song, or strophes telling the story of an unrequited yearn, it doesn’t matter. Astra’s silvery voice makes it all so easy, so pleasant, and worthy of getting lost and be gone in its highs and lows.

Lost like Alex as she opens the door completely; gone like her belt, hitting the tile floor and her shirt finding its way to the same place. Meanwhile, from the other side of the curtain, the captivating sound hasn’t stopped. It does cease, however, when Alex steps into the shower and faces Astra’s nakedness with her own.

“Alexandra,” she greets with a smirk, “I am glad you decided to join me-” but her words get cut off at the moment Alex places her head against her chest and her arms around her in an unexpected embrace.

The younger woman never thought there was a sound more beautiful than Astra’s heart beating, writing its own melody, following its own tempo. She feels the water running down Astra’s back and through her hands; she feels the wet curls dropping over her nose, and the other woman’s body shielding her from the hot flow.

“One of those bad days…” Astra guesses, but it feels more like an affirmation than a question.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” is everything Alex says, and her _home_ has never felt so welcoming. “Please, sing to me.”


End file.
